1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of configuring microphones and audio systems in computer systems, and in particular, to a method and graphical user interface for configuring one or more microphones, one or more speakers, one or more sound cards and one or more audio mixers for use with a speech recognition application.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of microphones in connection with personal computers has increased in popularity due to the advent of inexpensive multimedia computers and sophisticated applications like collaboration on the Internet, telephony and speech recognition.
Proper microphone connection and audio settings are among the most important elements in achieving required performance from the audio components of a computer, especially for speech recognition. Tools that help unskilled users properly configure and adjust their microphone and audio settings are important differentiators for these types of applications.